Lapis
Lapis, born Perusia Eyan, is the calculating and savvy antagonistic member of GLCR. Her undying loyalty towards Gazelle leads her to work under Orpheus without question. She battles by changing the phases of water surrounding her. Personality She stands as a person of upright nature and proper etiquette. Lapis never fails to look a person in the eye, and holds her own behavior to fit the standards of working under Gazelle. Always on the side of justice on her own time, Lapis often takes time out of her day to do the 'right' things for acquaintances and strangers alike. She ends up becoming a champion of the people in whichever town or villages she spends too much time in, much to Cascade's chagrin. Her speech is incredibly proper, never using abbreviations or contractions. Her unlawful and harming actions working in GLCR often cause her guilt, but suppresses those feelings knowing that they are for the 'greater good'. This is furthered by her faithful nature towards Gazelle, following her leader's orders without fail. History Lapis was born to a seafaring family, often sailing across oceans. Their ship was attacked by a previously unseen kraken Grimm, tossing the Eyans out to sea. Though her family was quickly met with a watery grave, Perusia was rescued by the timely appearance of Gazelle who happened to be crossing the waters. After seeing her quickly dispatch of the monster with little effort, she gained a vast respect towards her savior. Gazelle later took her back to base and met with Orpheus. After insisting on serving Gazelle as her subordinate, Perusia adopted the name Lapis to begin her new role. Several years later, after proving her loyalty and usefulness, Lapis was granted a gift by Orpheus, who gave her semblance a second awakening. She took part in the kidnapping of Albus Riviere, quickly dispatching both him and his team alongside Cascade and Rain. During their escape, she opted to stay back and hold off the pursuing students, and faced off with Blaire Cainard. Despite having the upper hand in the battle, Lapis was caught off guard by a desperation attack. She was once again saved by Gazelle's arrival, who lightly froze her injuries to keep her from dying. Since then, she returned to Orpheus alongside GLCR and Albus to heal and await future orders. Semblance Lapis possesses a pseudo-hydrokinetic semblance aptly named Waterweld. She can manipulate the phases of water surrounding her through aura interaction with their molecules without drastic change in temperature. Abilities Relationships Gazelle : Lapis remains fully faithful and loyal to her savior, bordering on worship. She follows Gazelle's orders without hesitation, even if they come from Orpheus above. Though Gazelle doesn't show her any special treatment, Lapis hopes to be useful to her regardless of her own well being. Cascade : Due to Cascade's own flippant behavior to the rest of the team, they find themselves often at odds. Lapis often argues with him about his lack of respect towards his allies, and also his occasional disobedience to Gazelle. While they do fight, both see each other as allies and often come to one another to assist in their battle. Rain : Due to Rain's typically silent behavior, the two tend not to talk. However, Lapis trusts in her judgments and actions as a reflection of Gazelle's belief in her. She often relies on Rain's semblance to fight in areas with little to no water for her to manipulate. Category:Argence Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Fan Made Character